Wireless communications service providers traditionally utilize drive testing to test signal strength and coverage of their networks. The results of drive testing are typically used by a wireless communications service provider to prioritize investments in new cell sites and equipment to improve the network quality and coverage. Drive testing typically involves hundreds or even thousands of technicians and specially designed vehicles and testing equipment. This is incredibly costly to the wireless service provider, and so many wireless service providers are looking at alternatives to eliminate, or at least reduce, the need for drive testing and the expense associated therewith.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.